


天鹅之死

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	天鹅之死

吴世勋把他蕾伊姐姐压在后台化妆间的桌子上时，压根就没想过距离正式谢幕只剩十分钟了，但又有什么办法呢？天天对着喜欢到恨不得关起来的人只能碰不能吃，哪怕是宇宙级别的好人也要被逼疯，何况他本就不是好人，他是宇宙级别的大坏人——16岁的时候对年长三岁的学姐下了手，又花了六年的时间，把学姐调教成荡妇，可不是个大坏人。

他一边咬着蕾伊的颈动脉，一边回味蕾伊刚才在舞台上凄楚哀怨的表情，可怜的让他兽性大发——天生一副下垂眼，总是无意露出可怜巴巴的表情，加之那副瘦弱怯懦的样子，成了蕾伊拿到女主角色的大功臣——被诅咒的天鹅如何能快乐起来。

“蕾伊姐姐，再露出那副表情让我看看啊……”这样的奶音撒娇他用了六年，不会厌倦，因为蕾伊就吃他这一套。

那根粗热的东西摩擦着被紧身衣包裹的隐秘部位，很快，那里渗了淫液，濡湿一小片。蕾伊对于自己的身体从来没有掌控权，她无法阻止肉道不停地收缩发痒，只能呜咽着，伸长了腿勾住吴世勋的腰胯。白色丝袜紧紧裹着她一双长腿，肌肉绷紧的曲线以及膝盖弯起的线条在吴世勋手下完美呈现，他的小男友一向对此爱不释手，在不能互相慰藉的日子里，吴世勋要么看着蕾伊跳舞的录像带给自己撸管，要么干脆用她的白丝袜揉搓胯下那根东西，直到精液射满其上，才满足的笑出来。

像不像变态？

嘁，变态又怎样，谁还能杀了他不成。

白色的纱裙被掀开，露出浑圆的臀肉，紧身衣太紧了，紧得能看清隐秘部位的线条，像起伏的山丘，鼓起，凹陷，鼓起。吴世勋的手指拨弄着那处，经过肉道口时，恶意的用指甲刮搔。蕾伊敏感的身体从来受不了这般对待，大腿根发着抖，十指揪着吴世勋身上的演出服，连脚腕都绷紧了，突出的踝骨与脚筋像小猫爪子，一下下抓蹭吴世勋腰腹处的肌肉。

“姐姐，这种时候应该说什么？”他抓住蕾伊的脚腕，细细摩挲，唇齿间散着热气，热气喷在蕾伊的耳根，细白的皮肤被烫得通红。

“请……请把精液射进来……唔……”还什么都没做，蕾伊就要崩溃了，她一边说一边主动回吻吴世勋的嘴唇。

“不对，上次我怎么教你的？”

蕾伊真不想回忆上次被吴世勋教着说了什么。

 

两人所在的芭蕾舞团是某知名舞团，人多，演出多，两个人又那么优秀，自然被分到不同的小组去不同的地方演出。上次蕾伊去了太平洋另一边表演胡桃夹子，吴世勋则留在国内演了六场罗密欧，分开将近两个月，一见面就滚到一起，像野兽一般迫不及待撕扯彼此的衣服彼此的嘴唇，间或有几句颇为下流的调笑，但他们并不在意，因为早在第一次上床时这些不堪入耳的话就成了调情工具，吴世勋会越说越兴奋，蕾伊则越听越激动，激动地恨不能用肉道绞断吴世勋的东西。

欲到浓处，蕾伊带着一肚子精液坐在吴世勋身上，像个荡妇摇着她的屁股，急切的吸吮肉棒。她那里面已经被射满了，又掺了不少淫液，整个下体湿漉漉黏腻腻。吴世勋摸了一把，连指缝都沾满了，他抬手给蕾伊看，嘴里故意抱怨蕾伊没存住他的东西都不能怀孕了。蕾伊露出甜腻腻的笑，伸出舌尖猫一样的去舔，边舔边说：“勋勋再射进来就好了啊……”

吴世勋也是受不了蕾伊被肏到发情的模样，他一把推倒身上的人，掰开腿根凶狠的进出肉道。肉穴入口早已红肿，被肉棒撑得松垮，只要抽出来，穴口就会沾满白色精液，吴世勋看着，低低笑出声：“姐姐的小洞好厉害，什么都能吃进去……”

蕾伊被他顶得说不出完整字词，呻吟声填满酒店房间，为了演出而留长的指甲抓破吴世勋的手臂，一道道红痕在她视野里晃动，“勋勋疼吗？”

吴世勋被蕾伊懵懂关切的表情刺激到心悸，连带埋在肉道深处的顶端涨大了几分，硬胀顶端一下下捶着子宫口，“姐姐疼吗？”

“啊……勋……唔……”蕾伊说不出话了，张大嘴浪荡呻吟。

“姐姐要说：‘勋勋喜欢我这个肉便器吗？’”

对于蕾伊来说，肉便器三个字并非什么侮辱她的词汇，而是她的世勋在向她表达爱意——从19岁开始就这样被吴世勋洗脑。

“勋……啊……喜欢……肉便……啊啊……”

“我也喜欢姐姐……”说罢，长手揽着蕾伊的腰肢将她抱在怀里。

吴世勋喜欢这个体位，不仅因为进得深，更因为每到这时候蕾伊都会缩成一团缩在他怀里——细白十指攀着他肩膀，胸前两团软肉蹭着他胸口，对着他的耳朵吐出淫词浪语，吴世勋满意的不得了。

他掐着蕾伊的膝盖窝又将人调转了方向，背部贴在他胸前，像是给小孩子把尿的姿势。蕾伊被他肏得上下起伏，那两团软肉便随着动作晃动，吴世勋握着它们不断揉搓。他喜欢蕾伊的乳房，不大不小，刚好能将手掌填满，粉嫩的乳尖充血红肿，又因为艺兴挺胸的动作而挺得更高，吴世勋的脑袋虽然埋在蕾伊肩窝，眼睛却不离那两团软肉，死死盯着它们，恨不能吞噬入腹。

曾经有一个舞蹈动作需要艺兴挺腰靠在他怀里，和现在的动作一模一样，他做着舞蹈动作，脑子里却在回味前一晚蕾伊被他肏哭的模样，下面那根东西勃起了，顶着蕾伊的尾椎骨。怀里的人趁着空档回头瞪了他一眼，吴世勋不仅没有收敛，反而悄悄挺动下身。弟弟在床上有多放肆，蕾伊不是不知道，只是很少能在工作时间放肆，蕾伊生气了，回家路上一句话都不跟吴世勋说，结果一进家门就输了，还被这样的姿势肏到高潮迭起。那之后，吴世勋似乎特别中意这种姿势，每次床事都在这个姿势上花费最长时间。有一回她问起来，她的小男友便弯着一双月牙眼，回答道：“因为喜欢这样抱着姐姐，会觉得姐姐只属于我一个人。”

得到这样的回答还能再问出什么呢？什么都问不出了，她心甘情愿沉沦到地狱。

撞着子宫的频率越来越快，肉道开始急速收缩，那一圈圈肌肉箍筋了肉棒，打算榨干所有精液。蕾伊觉得自己是海面上的枯叶，世勋就是承载她的大海，包容她一切坏脾气的同时给予她全世界最温柔的依靠。她随着吴世勋的动作摆胯，用会阴磨蹭耻毛，甚至在吴世勋每一次的进入时故意放松肉道，好让顶端进去子宫更深，而在离开时又故意夹紧去挽留。她听见身后的吴世勋突然变粗的喘息，侧过头，用她通红的眼角瞄着那人阴鸷的表情，然后软糯糯的喊了声：勋勋。

一秒钟的停顿之后，吴世勋宽厚的手掌突然按在蕾伊的小腹上，随着肏弄的动作一下一下狠命按压，蕾伊终于失声尖叫。

“啊啊——太……太深了……嗯……要……破了……”

“闭嘴！”

“勋勋……嗯……勋……”

“……该说什么！”

尖利的犬齿咬着蕾伊的颈椎骨，三天后还有演出，吴世勋不敢咬得太狠，他咬了一会儿又开始舔弄。

“请把……唔……精液……射进来……啊……”

“不对，说：喜欢勋勋干我……”

蕾伊已经被干得头脑不清了，满心都是埋在她体内搅坏她神智的东西，吴世勋让她说什么她就说什么。

“再说：请用精液填满我……”

她依旧照做。

“说，请让我给勋勋生孩子……”

“啊……请让我……唔……生……孩子……”

她话音都没落就被吴世勋掐着后颈按倒，坚硬的胯骨撞着她的臀肉，那根埋在她体内的东西更是没离开子宫口，或者说，干脆就肏着子宫口。她觉得她下面变成水龙头，坏了的水龙头，根本关不住一波接一波的淫液。

吴世勋射精的时候，蕾伊也潮吹了，精液混着尿液混着淫水弄得两人下体泥泞一片。蕾伊跪趴着，一手捂着小腹，闭上眼感受精液在子宫里流动，她神情迷醉，右脸颊有浅浅的酒窝。

 

“姐姐走神了……”

为了提醒蕾伊走神，吴世勋扯破了白丝袜，直直撞了进去。

“唔——”蕾伊慌了神，十分钟后还有谢幕，真要做的话肯定上不了台的。她慌忙阻止吴世勋重复撞击的动作，语无伦次说道：“不……不行……”

“为什么？”她的小男友又露出狗崽子般可怜兮兮的神情，就是这样的眼神，她一辈子都逃不了。

“还要……谢幕……”

吴世勋才不想管这些，他装作听不见，提着蕾伊的双腕高举过头顶死死按住。他衣着整齐，代表王子的演出服丝毫不乱，唯独下面露着狰狞的东西进出热烫肉道。动作很激烈，桌子上的化妆品被扫落在地，蕾伊的衣服也凌乱不堪，肩带挂在臂弯上，柔软的乳房跳出来，跟随肏弄她的动作起伏晃动。吴世勋弯下腰吮着乳尖，吸得啧啧作响，好在蕾伊还没怀孕，不然演出服一定被乳汁浸透了。

六年的时间，蕾伊的身体敏感的不像话，不过几分钟的时间，就被撞得要高潮。吴世勋已经松了她的双腕，她仰着下巴，双手抱着吴世勋埋在她胸前的脑袋，主动送上自己的身体，下面更是咬紧了肉棒，肉道深处蠕动着，像吴世勋嘬吸她的乳房那般，用子宫口嘬吸肉棒的顶端。蕾伊眼角泛了红，生理性泪水花了眼线。如果说方才在台上是濒死的天鹅，那么现在，她就是为情欲而死的夏娃。

纯洁的天鹅与淫乱的夏娃，这正是吴世勋爱不释手的蕾伊。

盘在后脑勺的头发有些散乱，吴世勋干脆拆了所有发卡，黑色的波浪卷长发立时摊开在桌上，配着头上的白色羽毛装饰，好看的不像话。

“姐姐真好看……”

吴世勋直起腰，指尖温柔触碰蕾伊那头长发，又顺着脖颈滑下，猛地掐了把乳尖。蕾伊拔高了嗓音尖叫，她胡乱摇着头，波浪卷长发更是乱成一片。

身为芭蕾舞演员，基本身体条件必须符合手长脚长脖子漂亮这几个关键点，这其中，蕾伊的脖颈是最漂亮的。当她仰着脖子像天鹅那般做出绝望的动作时，吴世勋看着后台的监控器硬了，只想在这样的脖颈上烙下属于他的痕迹。白羊座有着强烈的占有欲，但只对在乎的人和事体现出来，蕾伊是他唯一在乎的人，于是他那点独占欲在蕾伊身上体现的淋漓尽致。有好几次，他看着和蕾伊搭档的其他男演员抚摸蕾伊的脖颈时，内心的嫉妒能烧坏他的脑子，可又做不到因此跟蕾伊发脾气，只得在床上一次次讨回来。蕾伊心里都清楚，加之纵容惯了她的小男友，便一次次由着这人去了。

只是今天的吴世勋好像有些不一样。

蕾伊抚摸着吴世勋停留在她脖颈的手，眼神迷离喊了声勋勋。对方的眼帘仍低垂着，手指不断逡巡细腻肌肤，最终停留在大动脉处。

“姐姐，天鹅真的死了吗？”他一边说，一边缓慢晃动下体，肉道内渗出的淫液浇灌着顶端，烫得他不住低喘。

这话问得突兀，蕾伊眨巴着眼睛一时回答不上来。

“王子和天鹅殉情了，王子死后天鹅被带走，王子与天鹅破除诅咒，到底是哪一种结局？”柔软的嘴唇呢喃着，轻啄蕾伊的嘴角。

她抬手抚着吴世勋被染成铂金色的头发，头发上喷了许多发胶，硬硬的，有些扎手，“勋勋认为是哪一种就是哪一种……”

“是第一种吗？”吴世勋抬起头，22岁的眼睛里充满不确定。

“可是死去的天鹅并不是奥杰塔公主。”

“那么，是第三种？”

其实他更想说姐姐不要跳天鹅湖了，因为一到天鹅之死那一幕——尽管并非是蕾伊扮演的天鹅——他总觉得他的天鹅要永远的死去了，但这样任性又撒娇的话在两年前就决定不再说了，他长大了，不再是十四岁时狡黠且顽皮的孩子，他暗暗发过誓，不能给蕾伊带去任何烦恼。

“勋勋认为是哪一种就是哪一种……”蕾伊仍这样回答吴世勋，泛着水光的眼睛满是溺爱。对他来说，即便吴世勋长到八十二岁，他仍是她最喜欢的弟弟，爱跟他撒娇，弯着眼睛逗她笑的爱人。

吴世勋定定看了蕾伊片刻，猛地加快下身进出动作，包裹他的肉道因为他的动作变得更加热烫，烫得他全身心都要化了一样，紧致的地方被春水填满，因为他的动作四处飞溅，溅在白丝袜上，印出淫靡的痕迹。吴世勋的指尖扣弄着那处，蕾伊连心底都在发痒，大腿根抖索着，夹紧吴世勋的腰腹，臀肉也在不自觉发抖，肉道不由她自己，主动套弄肉棒。

咚咚咚，敲门声破坏了满室淫靡，吴世勋不耐烦的啧了一声，蕾伊捧着他的脸颊，用尽万般柔情哄他的小男友，“快点，要谢幕了……”

“姐姐还有心思顾这些，嗯？”

啪的一下，他撞得很用力，撞得蕾伊身形不稳，差点失声尖叫。顾及到外面还有人，蕾伊慌忙捂住嘴，蹙着眉，用他的下垂眼乞求吴世勋。

就算过了很多年，经历了很多事，吴世勋仍然会输给这双下垂眼。他抿了抿嘴角，贴着蕾伊的耳朵说道：“回家以后姐姐要自慰给我看……”

是的，交换条件，蕾伊心里明白，却抗拒不能，只得眼泪汪汪的点了点头。那边吴世勋狡黠的笑了笑，直起腰抓住她的足尖鞋，大开大合肏弄红肿的肉道，直将那处捣得汁水淋漓才善罢甘休，蕾伊的呻吟也变了调，她声音嘶哑，动物发情叫春一般，吴世勋听得满心欢喜，用顶端破开子宫口，沉下腰悉数射了进去。

 

最后的谢幕自然是带着一肚子精液上台的，蕾伊两腿发软，股间却不敢松懈，她生怕一放松精液就会弄湿新换的白丝袜。吴世勋悄悄搂着蕾伊的腰，在她柔软的肌肤上捏了一把，目视前方，轻轻动着嘴唇，“姐姐要夹紧了，流出来就不能怀孕了。”

蕾伊差点咬了舌头，红着脸回头瞪了她小男友一眼，心里和身体却止不住的发痒，脑子甚至跟随吴世勋的话去幻想精液在自己体内流动的场景。

是啊，直到现在她还在想这些淫乱下作的事，丝毫没有埋怨心理。

“别忘了答应我的。”

吴世勋仍然目视前方，笑得像个真正的王子，蕾伊偷偷用余光打量旁边的人，有酒窝渐渐浮现于脸颊。

 

对于齐格佛里德王子的一切，奥杰塔公主从来甘之如饴。


End file.
